


Every team needs a mascot

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Yousana, based on a prompt, yousana kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Hey! This fic is based on this prompt:if we imagine that sana and yousef are endgame, maybe they could adopt an animal ? or idk, it might be an improvised date where they see each other in a zoo or something idk i don't have much imagination but i really wanted a writing related to animals since we already had this bluebells things, the fauna and flora u know ;-)





	Every team needs a mascot

She arrived home with a smile on her face. Well, she always arrived home with a smile on her face to be honest. She loved her work at the hospital and she loved coming home after a long day and knowing that her family would be there waiting for her.

Since Yousef was a teacher he was always there when she would come home from work waiting for her with smile on his face, maybe dancing to some song in the kitchen while he’d cook dinner.

She opened the front door and heard the music. She smiled to herself and entered the kitchen. There, like she had guessed, her husband was cooking some meal while moving to the rhythm of the music.

Hakim, who was only one year old, was on his highchair.

 ** _“Hi, baby”_** she said as she approached her son and took him in her arms

 ** _“Hey, love”_** Yousef said turning around to look at her **_“Oh, you weren’t talking to me”_**

 ** _“I’m sorry but you know my kids come first”_** she said laughing.

Yousef stuck his tongue out at her and turned around to focus on the meal.

Sana gave her son a kiss and put him back on his chair. She approached Yousef and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

 ** _“Hi, baby”_** she whispered gently

Yousef turned around on her arms and faced her.

 ** _“Hey, love”_** he said giving her a sweet kiss on her lips. **_“How was work today?”_**

 ** _“Good, same as always”_** she said **_“But you know I love it so I’m happy”_**

**_“And when you’re happy, I’m happy”_ **

Sana rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of her husband.

**_“What about you? How was your work?”_ **

**_“Good, same as always”_** he said shrugging.

 ** _“Are you mocking me, Acar?”_** she said raising an eyebrow ****

**_“I wouldn’t dare”_ **

**_“That’s what I thought”_** she said pulling away from the embrace to look at the food. **_“What are you making?”_**

**_“Your favorite”_ **

**_“Why?”_** she asked suspicious. **_“You always make that when you either want something or have done something”_**

**_“Can’t a husband just make his wife her favorite dish?”_ **

**_“Yes, they can, but you don’t”_ **

**_“You are acting as if I wasn’t romantic, you’re hurting me”_** he said acting offended

**_“You’re romantic, but I know you. What have you done?”_ **

**_“Fine”_** he said turning the stove off and facing her **_“Remember that dog shelter that is on my way home from work?”_**

**_“Yes…”_ **

**_“And remember how I always tell you about this cute little puppy who has been there for months?_ **

**_“Yes…Yousef get to the point”_ **

**_“Well, the dog is not there anymore”_ **

**_“Someone has bought it”_** she guessed

**_“Adopted”_ **

**_“Okay? What does that have to do with us?”_** She asked confused

Yousef didn’t say anything, he only bit his lip and looked at her waiting for her to realize what he was talking about.

**_“Yousef…tell me you haven’t adopted that dog”_ **

**_“It’s so cute!!”_** he said pouting

 ** _“Yousef!!”_** she said exasperated **_“You should’ve told me!”_**

**_“I know, but he’s so cute”_ **

**_“You already said that”_ **

**_“I’m sorry, but he was looking at me with these sad eyes and I just couldn’t leave him there”_ **

**_“Can we bring him back?”_ **

**_“We could but…I don’t know if Leila and Khaled are going to like that. They seem to really like him”_ **

**_“Leila and Khaled? Yousef, where is the dog now?”_ **

“ ** _In the backyard, they are playing with them”_**

 ** _“You left our kids alone with a dog you don’t know? What if he bites them?”_** she said worried.

She started her way to the backyard. Yousef took Hakim and followed her.

**_“Come on, Sana. The dog is really small and the girl from the shelter assured me that it has all the vaccinations it needs”_ **

Sana didn’t answer. She got out to the backyard and looked for her kids.

She found them on the grass. Leila, who was almost 6 years old, was throwing a little ball so the light brown pomerian could go and find it. Meanwhile, Khaled, who was 3, sat on the grass and laughed. Sana felt her heart melt at the scene, she loved seeing her kids so happy.

 ** _“Are you really going to take him away from them?”_** Yousef asked as he stood by his side with Hakim on his arms

 ** _“I hate you”_** Sana said

 ** _“I love you”_** he said smiling.

Sana rolled her eyes and approached her kids.

 ** _“Mommy!!”_** Leila exclaimed when she saw her.

Sana crouched in front of her daughter and gave her a hug.

 ** _“Hi, sweetie. Khaled aren’t you going to give me a hug?”_** she told her son

 ** _“You’re too far mommy”_** he said pouting.

She shook her head, that kid was so like his uncle Elias. She sat down on the grass next to him.

 ** _“Better now?”_** she asked

 ** _“Yes!”_** Khaled said hugging his mom.

The little dog came back with the ball on his mouth and run straight to Sana who was a little startled at first.

 ** _“Don’t worry mommy, Carrot doesn’t bite”_** Leila said sitting by her mom and caressing the dog

 **“Carrot?”** Sana asked

 ** _“Yes, daddy said that it was a good name because he’s almost orange”_** she explained

 ** _“Daddy said so, huh?”_** Sana said looking back at her husband who was smiling at her **_“You really think that just because you named him carrot I’m not going to bring him back?”_**

 ** _“Is Carrot going to go? No mommy please, I love him”_** Khaled said almost crying

“ ** _We’ll take care of him. He’s so cute!”_** Leila said taking the dog in her arms

**_“I don’t know…”_ **

**_“Look at him!”_ **

Leila placed the dog on Sana’s lap. The animal looked at her and licked her face. Sana couldn’t help but laugh, he really was very cute.

 ** _“He’s giving you a kiss mommy”_** Khaled said

 ** _“Can we keep it? Please”_** Leila asked

 ** _“Okaaaay”_** she sighed **_“Carrot can stay”_**

 ** _“Yaaaay”_** both of the kids said.

They stood up and started to play again with the dog. Sana stayed on the grass and was quickly joined but Yousef, who sat next to her with Hakim on his lap.  He put his arm around Sana’s shoulder and brought her closer.

 ** _“I knew you were going to love him”_** he said

 ** _“What can I say? Every team needs a mascot”_** she said shrugging with a smile on her lips

**_“And we only need two more kids to have our basketball team completed”_ **

**_“Don’t push it Acar”_** she said making him laugh **_“And you’re going to have to do more than just my favorite meal to make up for this”_**

**_“I will gladly do that”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it!  
> Thanks for reading. ♥


End file.
